


Sorry seems to be the hardest word

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't apologize.<br/>He has his ways though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr a while ago.  
> I am Aprilinparis92 over there too.  
> You can find my fics tagged under " my fics" over there.  
> You'll have the visuals with them.  
> This fic was inspired by some wonderful artworks from fionafusuits.  
> Go and see her stuff on her tumblr, its gorgeous.

 

Harvey keeps circling around the kitchen island, restless, like a shark about to leap on its prey.

_Mike knows._

It’s bound to happen very soon. In five minutes, maybe less.

_Mike waits, patient._

There is a pattern here, they have rules about that sort of thing.  
Harvey is borderline hysterical, like always when Mike gives him the silent treatment. He has been deprived of Mike’s touches, kisses and sweet tenderness for 48 hours.

_Yeah, Mike is that kind of guy._

They went through a nasty fight on their latest case 48 hours ago, Harvey yelling at him in front of Jessica and Louis, breaking one of their cardinal rules.

Never in public, the yelling that is, always in private.

Thus, Mike had retreated to the guest room, refusing to interact with Harvey ever since. 

Harvey is more the - _let’s forget the crap we said and just have some spectacular makeup sex, ok?_ \- kind of guy.

Only, Mike isn’t wired that way.

  
Mike is more the - _let’s sulk and wait for an apology-_ kind of guy.

It took them quite a long time to figure this one out. The first time, Mike almost considered filing for divorce.

Almost.

Because Harvey Specter never ever apologizes.

He has his ways, though. 

  
When it happens, three minutes later, it happens like this.

  
Harvey storms out of the kitchen, entering the living room like he owns the place. He strides towards Mike, staring at him with _this look_ , longing and full of love.  
Mike instantly melts inside but manages to remain unreadable - _what would be the fun otherwise-_   pretending to busy himself with the remote of the tv set.

  
“Mike” Harvey breathes “ c’me here”

  
Mike doesn’t move, it’s part of the game. They are not quite on the same music sheet yet. They need to touch for that to happen.

  
The music will begin when they start fucking.

  
It always does.

  
Harvey hauls Mike against the wall, blancketing him with his body and Mike lets him. It’s tender, protective and yet - _oh so dominant_ \- just like Harvey himself.

  
Mike loves every bit of dominant Harvey, especially when he is about to perform mind bending sex.

  
“Mike” Harvey whispers, tracing Mike’s jawline with his fingertips “ is this- I mean- is this ok?”

  
Mike closes his eyes, repressing a shiver.

  
_God, he’d miss this man._

  
Harvey’s tongue starts to invade Mike’s mouth and Mike loses track of time.

  
Harvey kisses the same way he closes a case in court, masterful and thorough, like his whole life depends upon it. He lifts Mike up, like a spent child, Mike wrapping his legs around Harvey’s waist.

  
“God” Mike murmurs “ God, yes. Harvey. Please”

  
_This._

  
This is just the way they both like it, fast and hard against the wall, Mike curling his fingers on the nape of Harvey’s neck and climbing in Harvey’s strong arms like he wants to stay there forever, desperate to be held, desperate to be fucked.

  
Mike remembers to thank all the deities of the universe about all those hours at the gym. Harvey is in such great shape he could hold Mike like this for hours - _not that Mike would complain about it anyway-_

  
“ Like this” Harvey rasps, his cock languidly brushing Mike’s entrance like it was something fragile and precious “ Mike, like this- you want-”

  
Mike swallows, thrilling at the size of Harvey’s erection. It’s going to mend him. He needs to be mended.

  
_They both do._

  
A low moan escapes the back of Mike’s throat, his hands fisting Harvey’s shirt, driving Harvey insane with need.

  
“Mike” Harvey gasps, spliting his lover wide open with one perfect thrust, “ you know I won’t- I mean I don’t- but this…this is-”

  
_Mike knows._

  
This is as close as an apology he will ever get.

  
“It’s ok, Harvey” Mike says, burrying his head in the crook of Harvey’s neck “ It’s ok. We’re ok. Just-”

  
“Shhh” Harvey says, his hands lifting Mike’s hips slightly upwards to change the angle “Let me- just let me-”

  
Mike whimpers as Harvey slowly takes him apart, biting back a scream of pain and ecstasy each time his lover slides inside him. He lets himself be filled with Harvey’s cock and mouth and everything and it feels so fucking good he nearly passes out in Harvey’s arms.

  
“You’re so perfect” Harvey whispers in Mike’s hair “ so perfect for me, Mike. I could keep you in my bed and fuck you all night if-”

  
Mike arches his back as he starts to come spectacularly, biting Harvey’s shoulder in the process, taking Harvey with him through an earth shattering orgasm.

Later, when Mike nestles in Harvey’s arms on the living room floor, Harvey’s hand possessive on his back, Mike decides make up sex is definitely the best thing ever.

  
Harvey is still kissing him, whispering words of love, his mouth on his neck.

  
Mike stomach starts to grumbles and he feels Harvey’s lips curving on his skin.

  
“ Hungry?” Harvey smiles “ I will order your favorite”

  
Mike grins like an idiot. They have rituals for post make up sex food too.

  
Harvey stands on his feet, searching for the mobile.

  
“ And no, before you ask, I won’t forget the cheese crust” 

  
“ What about desert?” Mike asks, hopeful, “ Will you-”

  
“Yeah” Harvey says, ruffling Mike’s hair “ I’ll make some chocolate mousse. Dark. Just the way you like it”

  
Harvey walks to the kitchen, a towel wrapped on his lower back, his eyes mischievous “ Mike? Put some clothes on before you join me”

  
“ Why?” Mike says, following Harvey, completely naked still.

  
“ Because I’ll get distracted” Harvey mutters, his hand shifting through various kitchenware in the cupboards “ And it’ll ruin the mousse. We don’t want that, do we?”

  
Mike circles Harvey’s waist from behind, his chin on Harvey’s shoulder

  
“ Come on, old man, don’t overestimate yourself…. you couldn’t possibly-”  
Harvey turns Mike around so fast, Mike head’s spins. Harvey rams Mike’s back against the refrigerator, the palm of his hand on the other man’s heart.

  
“ Be careful what you wish for, rookie” Harvey growls, kissing Mike open mouthed and dirty “ I’m not done with you yet”

 

 

 

 


	2. Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I now have the artist's permission, here are the beautiful artworks that inspired this story.  
> Thanks FionaFu!

<http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/119532391022>

For the first part

 

<http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/120267811192/i-always-have-a-thing-for-harvey-kissing-puppys>

For the hotness

 

<http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/119532455087>

For after

 

<http://fionafusuits.tumblr.com/post/119532487757>

For the kitchen scene.

 

 

Enjoy!

We are so lucky to have talented artists like her in the Fandom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
